Band 101
by cagedwriter32
Summary: What not to do when a stranger hits on you in the elevator: Sleep with them on your desk. What Matthew did when a stranger hit on him in an Elevator: Slept with a pale stranger on his desk. Now Matthew must face the consequences while keeping the desperate Prussian away, but what if it's love?


"WAKE UP!"

Matthew groaned and rolled over, "Five more minutes?" He whimpered out at his brother who had just ripped the warm comforter off of his body, the cold air rushing to his pale skin causing goose bumps to rise up. "Please Alfie… they won't even notice I'm late I swear!" He whined quietly before burying his face in his flat pillow.

"Mattie come on don't talk like that! The newspaper loves your stories! You gotta go write more!" Alfred chirped, resulting in another groan from his older brother.

"No Alfred…."

"Yes Mattie."

Matthew rolled over and sat up, he sighed heavily and ran his thin fingers through his greasy and very curly shoulder length mess that was often referred to as hair. He showed Alfred out of his room and began to get dressed. He pulled up his black slacks and tucked in his white shirt, then messed around with his tie for ten minutes before remembering how ties worked.

Walking down the long narrow hallway Matthew yawned and looked at the old photos that decorated his walls. He smiled fondly at his family and their lame family vacations. His family had always been poor, they moved around too much to have enough money to actually go on a good family vacation, so instead, Matthew's mother would take them to a local hotel for two nights and they would pretend they were from way out of town on a fancy business trip.

Being a single mother must have been hard but Matthew's mother never showed it. She loved both of her boys and made sure they knew it. Matthew sighed happily at the memories before pushing himself forward and down the stairs.

"Alfred? Have you talked to mom lately?" Matthews asked as he entered the kitchen, picking at a scar on his elbow and sitting down at the small round wooden table.

"Yesterday, she and her new boyfriend are coming down for dinner next week." He smirked and set a plate of pancakes in front of Matthew along with a bottle of maple syrup. "Don't use all the syrup."

"Noooooo…." Matthew whined loudly, "She still thinks I'm with Lars!" he then proceeded to drown his pancakes in maple syrup and use all the syrup in the process.

"Then tell her you're single and lonely." Alfred shrugged, "Maybe she'll set you up with someone cute!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "Cute? You're in a good mood." He said ignoring the fact that Alfred had suggested going on a blind date after all the blind dates he and Matthew had been on that their mother had set up. Let's just leave that for a different Fanfiction…

"Yeah…." Alfred blushed, "That boy from the coffee shop hung out with me all of yesterday!"  
"That Japanese guy?"

Alfred nodded happily and trotted to the closet where he grabbed his jacket and some working boots. "The construction site will need me all day Mattie, so don't wait up okay?"

Matthew nodded and in practically seconds his warm gooey pancakes had disappeared of the tan plate. He stood up and grabbed his black coat and shoes as well. "I'm off Mattie," Alfred smiled and kissed his brother's cheek, "Kick some heroic ass today Matt, save the day. Love you." Matthew smiled and waved as Alfred left the house.

After tying his shoes and buttoning up his coat, Matthew made his way out of his house. He locked the house up and walked out to his red Chevy.

xXx

Matthew pushed through the entrance of the newspaper's headquarters. He passed many people but not one of them paid any attention to him as he passed, not caring about his existence at all, as usual.

He sighed and pushed his way to the old elevator, pressed the number four and waited for the doors to close. Just as they were about to shut a person screamed for Matthew to hold the elevator. Surprised at the outburst Matthew put his hand over the door and let the pale man inside the elevator.

The man gasped and practically fell on to the floor, "Thanks…" he breathed out. Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at the man, "Need help standing?"

The man looked up with bright red eyes, his hair was as white as the snow and his smile was bright and amused, "I'd love any kind of help you could offer me little birdie." The man had a small accent showing through, maybe German?

Matthew blushed and rolled his eyes, helping the man up. He tried not to be fazed by the man's flirting but on the inside Matthew was melting and screaming. "What's with your outfit…? If you don't mind me asking." Matthew asked quietly.

The man smirked, "I'm a rock star, little birdie." He gestured to his band t-shirt and his jeans. "I'd love to give you guitar lessons and maybe a little fun after?"

Matthew blushed very darkly, "I have work."

The German man frowned but then his smirk reappeared, "We could just skip the lessons and have fun on your desk?"

Matthew rolled his eyes again, his face the color of a tomato. "No thanks. I'd get fired."

The man huffed, "Look little birdie, I get what I want babe."

"Not me." The elevator door opened again at the fourth floor, Matthew stepped out, well attempted to. He was grabbed and pulled back into the elevator by the white haired German. He smirked, pinned Matthew against the wall and kissed him. He then pulled away and walked out of the elevator. Matthew blushed darkly, oh so darkly and chased after the German. He grabbed him and kissed him again, hard. The pale man smirked against his lips, "Where's your office little birdie?"

Silently Matthew led Gilbert down to his small office. "What's your name little birdie?"  
"M-matthew.." Matthew blushed and closed his office's door.

"I'm Gilbert. And I'm going to do you on your desk."

Gilbert swept everything off of Matthew's desk and picked up Matthew. He place the Canadian on the desk and kissed him passionately.

At that moment Matthew fell in love. With a stranger. Wow, Mind-fuck right?


End file.
